Black & White Hospital Ward
by Itami Chocolate Soul
Summary: Lejos de la humanidad hay un hospital blanco. En el se hospedan pacientes con algun problema físico o mental, entre ellos hay unos gemelos... Lograran escapar de la Sala Blanca y Negra del Hospital antes de ser atrapados por los doctores?


Black & White Hospital Ward

"_**Un fracaso = Rompe y recicla"**_

-No lo aguanto mas...- Pensaba, todos los días, un chico de cabello color miel y un ojo color azul y otro amarillo.-Debo escapar...-

-Hermano...- Dijo una chica, exactamente igual a él.- Estoy aburrida...

-Cállate, Hermana.- Dijo el chico- Estoy pensando...

El chico rubio estaba mirando su puerta, completamente blanca, con una pequeña mancha amarilla en la ventana, para que no pudieran ver completamente hacia afuera. De repente pasa la Doctora Roja, acompañada por el Doctor Azul.

-Ellos son los Kagamine.- Dijo el doctor Azul mientras pasaban al lado de la puerta. El pequeño rubio odiaba que les dijeran así. Parecía que eran un solo individuo.

-Hace cuanto que están aquí?- Pregunto la doctora roja

-**Desde su nacimiento, pero pronto saldrá uno...- **Termino de decir el Doctor.

-Viste, Hermano!- Dijo emocionada la chica- Saldremos pronto!

-Si...-

-Que sucede?- Preguntó su hermana

-Dijeron que UNO saldrá...- Pensó el hermano menor.

-Hermano! Te estoy hablando- Le hizo notar la mayor.

-Debo ser yo quien salga... debo ser yo! No aguanto mas!- Pensaba histérico el rubio.

-Hermano...- Terminó la niña- Me preocupas...

-Debo ser yo... pero ella... no quiero que ella se quede. Le harán algo malo si se queda... uno va a salir... pero si...

"_**Nuestros cuerpos se intercambian..."**_

Entonces el chico se levanto de la camilla, se desenchufó todos los cables, tomó a su hermana de la mano y pasó la puerta.

-Hermano! Que haces?- Gritó Histérica la chica

-Debemos huir- Dijo él

-Adonde vamos?-

-A cualquier lugar, fuera de aquí- Respondió

-_**"Blanco, blanco, blanco. A dondequiera que vallamos, todo será blanco"- **_Dijo la mayor.

- Lo se...- Terminó de decir el rubio

"_**Haz un giro de 30 grados y empieza a correr..."**_

-"_**Blanco, blanco, blanco. Aquí y allá"- **_Decía la chica

De repente... los dos terminaron en un pasillo sin salida, muy estrecho. Fue dificultoso entrar... y lo será también salir. Eso iba a dar tiempo a los doctores... que los perseguían.

"_**La boca de las paredes estrechas, hemos caído en su trampa..."**_.

Lograron salir, pero los doctores los vieron. Los gemelos tuvieron que correr más rápido aún. El hermano menor se estaba cansando.

"_**Nuestros cuerpos se intercambian..."**_

Ambos pasaron al lado de una puerta con una mancha color Aguamarina. El menor pudo ver allí una chica con largas coletas herida, sangrando, llorando sangre... recordó que el otro día se la había cruzado... los doctores se la habían llevado...

"_**En todos los sitios y a todas horas, esto es color blanco..."**_

-Hermano... me duelen las piernas- Dijo su hermana.

El chico no contestó, solo siguió corriendo.

-En serio, Hermano. Paremos un segundo, los doctores nos buscan...-

Eso hizo que el chico corriera a mas velocidad. La hermana mayor no pudo soportarlo más y le soltó la mano.

-**Me pregunto donde esta la salida.- **Dijo el chico

-**Ahí- **Dijo la pequeña, señalando una puerta.- Nos veremos ^^.

El menor no pudo soportar ver a su hermana allí, sonriendo, sin saber lo que le esperaba. Tan triste se puso, que comenzó a llorar con su ojo azul....

... y fue hacia la salida

La chica estaba ahí parada, viendo como se alejaba su gemelo. Cuando los doctores la alcanzaron le preguntaron por su hermano. Ella también les señalo la salida. Los doctores le agradecieron y fueron corriendo hasta allí. Ella pudo ver que en sus manos había jeringas con agujas enormes, navajas y hasta un arma. Ella los vio e instantáneamente su ojo amarillo... se hizo color rojo sangre.

"_**¿Aquí? ¿Dónde, ahí? Oh, aquí esta la salida..."**_

La chica, se abalanzó sobre un par de doctores, les quitó su arma y los mató. Más adelante estaba Len, a unos metros de la salida... cuando vio que a su alrededor había varios doctores muertos, o a punto de morir, entre ellos, la Doctora Roja, que le dijo:

"_**Ten cuidado con lo que te rodea..."**_

El hermano menor miró hacia atrás y vio una sombra que se acercaba, era el Doctor Azul, que se turó sobre él y, con las manos en su cuello, comenzó a ahorcarlo. El chico cerró los ojos, pues se le estaba acabando el aire...

"_**Los límites del cuerpo son la razón de tus llantos..."**_

Entonces es el chico oyó en su mente la voz de su hermana diciendo:

"_**Negro, negro, negro. Aquí, ahora, todo es color negro"**_

Entonces dejó de sentir las manos del doctor en su garganta. Y escucho a su hermana de nuevo

"_**¿Aquí, Ahí, Allá?¿Por que no me miras?**_

El chico abrió los ojos y vio a su hermana llena de sangre, con un arma en la mano a punto de matarlo. Sabía que la atraparían, por eso, sonrió y...

"_**Sus cuerpos se intercambian..."**_

La última vez que la chica vio a su hermano, estaba lleno de sangre, su ojo amarillo era ahora rojo, tenía un arma en la mano, los doctores se lo estaban llevando. Lo último que le oyó decir fue:

"_**Tu cuerpo se ha intercambiado pero siempre seguirás siendo alguien..."**_

Dos meses después, el 27 de Diciembre, en ese hospital nació un nuevo individuo... una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, y ojos azules. Los doctores la bautizaron como...

"_**...Rin" **_


End file.
